


Watching

by TannaraMoonvale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Masturbation, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannaraMoonvale/pseuds/TannaraMoonvale
Summary: He watched her. He was always watching her. Had been watching her for years now.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one-shot of Hermione and Draco, my favorite pairing. :) Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Inspiration: Bon Jovi ‘I’d Die for You’
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world and make no monies writing this.

He watched her. He was always watching her. Had been watching her for years now.

The way her hips would sway when she was happy and the way they would sharply swing side to side when she was pissed. He couldn’t tear his eyes away. It was always a monumental task to look away. She had hips made for a man to grab a hold of to assist in her riding him. He just knew they would fit perfectly in his hands.

He also appreciated her breasts. They were perfect. With her proper posture and head held high, one couldn’t help but notice how she had filled out. Her tits were mouthwatering to the majority of the male population at Hogwarts. He knew this from all the gossip between the boys during sixth year. She had really blossomed and it had caused just about every male to sit up and take notice, not that she knew this.

Her eyes always captivated him. They would soften when she was talking to someone she cared about. Then they could change in a heartbeat to fiery whenever he would approach. Those fiery orbs would bring out the worst in him. He couldn’t help it; he loved seeing the fire burning in them. Knowing he would never be able to see the softening he went with the fire. Her eyes would also turn almost molten when she was passionate about one thing or another. He had seen this when she had been trying to get students to join S.P.E.W. in her fourth year. Then he saw them light up with determination whenever she was told she couldn’t do something. Her eyes always gave away what she was feeling. Maybe, one day, he could see the many shades of her eyes.

Her hair, he loved it, even when he was giving her a hard time about it. He loved how it would almost come alive when she was fired up. He always wondered if it was as soft as it appeared. The wild curls fit her so well. She was a hellcat, fitting since she was a Gryffindor, and her hair was testament to that. The only time he had seen it tame was during the Yule Ball in their fourth year. She had taken his breath away; she had been so lovely, stunning really.

That cute little button nose was adorable when scrunched up. She would do that whenever she ran into something she couldn’t quite grasp while reading. Then it would turn up high in the air when she was offended about one thing or another. It would flare with her anger and turn bright red from the cold. It was simply an adorable nose.

Then there’s her arse. It was perfectly rounded and molded just right whenever she wore her muggle jeans. He loved watching her walk away when it was the weekends. No school uniform to hide her beautiful arse. He remembered a particular pair of jeans she had worn her sixth year. Anyone with eyes could tell she loved wearing them. They were faded with a few holes in the legs and looked to be worn soft. They had hugged her arse so well he would have to be sure his robes covered him because he would be hard within a few steps. How he missed those jeans.

Next on likable things about her were her legs. They were long and lean. The time she had spent on the run and fighting then helping with the rebuilding of their world had toned those legs up nicely. It was also in sixth year that she had developed them. She was still short to him but that year she had grown to her final height. He had become only head and shoulders taller than her. She had grown a good foot that year and it was all leg.

When this package was put together, Merlin, it was one hell of a witch. The only thing left was her personality. Initially, she had been on the snobbish side and quite bossy. Then she had found an outlet for the bossiness with dealing with Potter and Weasley on a daily basis. Her snobbishness had also fallen to the side the more she learned about being a witch and what was happening in their world.

She was a strong independent woman who was fierce, loyal, wickedly smart, kind and caring, passionate and had a temper the size of Britain when pushed. He would know, he’d watched her grow up and become the woman she was today. He was still watching her.

She never knew how much he had helped her through the years. He couldn’t let her know, she had to hate him and she couldn’t lie for shite. What most people would never fathom was that Draco Malfoy had fallen in love with Hermione Granger at a young age. He had been 13 years old when it had happened; when she had punched him in the nose and broken it. Of course, then, he had had problems accepting it himself. There was no way he could feel such a way about a bushy haired buck toothed mudblood. But no matter how hard he tried to deny it, picking on her worse than the year before, he knew it to be truth. Unfortunately, he had only recently been given the chance to truly acknowledge this and the freedom to show it if he wanted.

Her life had been targeted by the scaly bastard and all his followers until his true defeat. However, Draco wasn’t sure if she would ever forgive him for all the years of verbal abuse he had assaulted her with. He knew she had forgiven Potter and Weasley so many times over the years but could she ever forgive him? He was no longer the spoiled little rich kid. No, he had grown up just like the rest of them. War tended to do that to a person. Hell, he hadn’t meant all the times he had taunted her but he couldn’t let anyone know his true feelings. Their sixth year, he barely said two words to her, being so stressed over his mission from the evil psycho the only time he had been allowed to not be abusive to anyone.

For five years now he had been in love with her and she had no clue. Would she be able to give him a second chance? Could he be man enough to find out? That was the true question. He wasn’t sure if he could handle her refusing him her forgiveness.

It was their seventh year and they had been named Head Boy and Girl. She had been neutral towards him so far this year. He had thought so many times of approaching her and starting up a conversation but backed out each time. Instead, he kept watching her; in classes, talking to her friends, walking around the school and the grounds, sitting in their common room studying. He couldn’t help but to watch her. She was his main interest, even above Quidditch.

He wanted to make her smile and laugh, genuinely, not the false smiles and laughs she sometimes showed her friends. He wasn’t sure if no one noticed how fake they could be and that the smiles wouldn’t always show in her eyes but he had. He knew she had her good days and bad ones, just like he did. He wanted to be there for her to lean on when she felt the weight of the last 7 years bearing down on her.

Now how to go about convincing himself to take the chance to talk to her?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hermione knew so much had changed when she returned to Hogwarts. She had almost passed on returning, not sure she could handle being there, especially since Harry and Ron wouldn’t be going back with her if she did. She was disappointed but not surprised when the boys took Kingsley up on his offer of honorary N.E.W.T.s to start their trainings. Ron had decided to become an Auror but Harry had decided to go into healing instead. He had said he was done with fighting and wanted to help people in other ways.

She respected that and felt the same. There was no way she would ever become an Auror, Unspeakable, Hit Wizard-Witch or anything along those lines. She was finished with fighting too. Seven years of it was more than enough. She hadn’t decided yet just what she wanted to do but knew she would figure it out soon enough. She mainly just wanted to get through the school year without anything bad happening, that would be refreshing.

She had finally returned the weight she had lost while on the run with the boys and she felt good. The only part of her life lacking anything was her love life. She really wished she had someone special to share her day with. Someone to go to Hogsmeade with, to snuggle with when the memories took her over, someone to lean on when she felt the weight of all the loss. She wanted someone who could engage her in excellent conversation and heated debates; someone who would understand her and want to be with her and not who she projected out to the world.

She would always smile at those around her but the smiles hadn’t always reached her eyes. She knew this and yet, no one else seemed to notice. Not that she advertised her emotional state but it would be nice, once in a while, for someone to notice and ask after her well-being. However, she would never voice this desire. She was too aware of everyone, except the lower years, dealing with their own issues. She wished someone would come to her “rescue”.

Actually, there was one person she really wanted attention from but too afraid he would laugh at her if she tried to tell him. Draco Malfoy. He had grown into a very handsome and sexy man. His eyes were what would mesmerize her often. They showed such depths that she could stare at them for hours on end and never tire of it. His steel gray eyes, eyes that could cut someone down in a heartbeat and then turn around and show amusement the next.

She had seen his eyes full of malice. They could be so cold and calculating. Yet, she had also seen loss, fear and awe. The malice always showed up any time the Dark Lord Voldemort was brought up. She used to think it was meant for whoever said his name but now she wasn’t so sure. It seemed, looking back, that it was for the evil prick instead. She also remembered seeing the awe in his eyes when she had punched him and broken his nose in third year. She couldn’t help but smile at the memory.

She hadn’t realized at the time that it was awe she was seeing but now she could. He had been impressed with her then and with the fact she would do such a thing to someone like him. It had felt really good too, she chuckled. Then she had seen the fear and disgust in his eyes when they had been captured and brought to Malfoy Manor, while she was being tortured by his insane Aunt. If she had ever doubted his humanity before, she hadn’t after that. He had been absolutely horrified about what was happening to her.

Then she remembered seeing loss in his eyes, briefly, when Dumbledore had been killed. Wait, she now remembered seeing loss in his gaze just before she left with Harry and Ron to go on the run. Was it for her? Why would he feel loss in her leaving? Could he have felt something for her? Impossible. He had been nothing but a prat to her and her friends, but…

Now that she was thinking about it, he had said next to nothing to any of them their sixth year. She had watched him wither away to almost nothing. His eyes had gotten dark circles under them and his lean build had whittled to almost skeletal. Of course, now she knew why but then, it had seemed so strange to see the normally confident and boisterous Slytherin Prince so quiet and withdrawn.

Now she could look back on the years before the war and see what she hadn’t had time to then. She knew he watched them just as much as they watched him but now she could see that she had caught him watching her more than he would Harry or Ron. Curious. How long has he been interested in her?

She could remember catching his eyes just before he would look away and seeing interest there. Of course she had dismissed this before but now…well, now wasn’t that an interesting realization to have? Draco Malfoy was interested in her, how very wonderfully interesting.

Hermione sat in her room and pondered this new realization. When she thought back over the years she knew she had caught him watching too many times to be anything other than genuine interest. Well, it actually explained a lot for her. It would explain the nastiness from second year to fifth. How do boys deal with their crush on a girl? Tease them, pick on them, push them around and the like. Except Draco wouldn’t have been allowed to act like normal wizards would have, she was a muggle-born. So instead he went the complete opposite.

Hermione did a face palm at this realization. Of course! There had been no way for him to act except the way he had. He would have been beaten or dead if he had been anything but nasty to her. Wow! What a thing to realize! She might be the brightest witch of the age but when it came to relationships and emotions she was pants at them. Her brain was logical not emotional.

Seeing this truth, Hermione started seriously thinking back to her earlier school days and her interactions with Draco. There, for her to see plainly now, was his interest in her. How many times had she looked into his eyes and seen longing there? She had dismissed it then as nothing more than him wanting attention. Well, she had been right but not for the reasons she thought, he had wanted her attention and got it the only way he could; by harassing her every chance he got.

Now that she was looking over these memories, she realized that she had missed him their sixth year. He had been so withdrawn, nary saying two words to her the entire year. She could see now that she had sought him out whenever she could. Not consciously but she had. It’s how she knew he went from healthy to skeletal that year. How she knew he had stopped gelling his hair and it hung limply around his face. It was how she knew that he skipped more meals than he was at and when he had attended, he usually pushed his food around and ate very little. When she had caught his gaze that year, she had seen fear, loss, sadness and regret.

Okay, back up Hermione, she thought to herself. How could I have missed so much? How could I have not put the dots together before now? Oh wait, yeah, I was constantly fighting for my life against some evil that had been thrown at Harry. Well, now that she had clarity to her thoughts and memories, she knew she needed to do something about it. If her introspection was correct, and she was fairly sure it was, then she would need to approach the handsome Slytherin.

As Hermione sat there trying to figure out a plan of attack, she almost did another face palm at her denseness. She hadn’t even analyzed this year yet. Granted it was only a few months into the year but it was never too soon to see what was before her. She realized then that he had continued to watch her. He was better at hiding it but she had managed to catch him a few times, not that he knew it.

She had caught him staring at her when she would be at the table or on the couch studying. She had also seen him out of the corner of her eye leaning against a bookshelf gazing at her when he thought she wouldn’t notice. Now that she thought about it, the look in his eyes varied from genuine interest to lustful. It was quite flattering to her to know she could cause such a range of emotions from him.

Before she could wonder why he hadn’t approached her she knew it was because he was afraid she would reject him. She didn’t care who you were, no one liked rejection. Well now, what was she going to do about this new information? She couldn’t just walk up to him and jump him. She might be Gryffindor but her courage only went so far. No, she would need to think of something more subtle. Something which would let her know he was truly interested in her and not just thinking of someone else and she managed to be in his line of sight.

As a plan started to form in her mind, a smile bloomed on her face to rival all the smiles before this moment. She knew just what she needed to do. Of course the subtle brush up and touch would work but she would need to be a bit more forward without seeming to be. Maybe meeting him at the bathroom door when he had just showered? Or wearing her sleepwear in the common room, since no one ever came in there but them, she wouldn’t have to worry about anyone but Draco seeing her. It’s not that she wore anything truly naughty, just form fitting and a bit “small” for public exposure.

Maybe she could become clumsy, not that it wouldn’t be far from the mark. She certainly wasn’t the most graceful of witches on a good day. Or she could dance around the common room from the music on her mp3 player, either with earbuds in or with the speakers hooked up to it. Oh the fun she was about to have and hopefully it would work to get his attention.

It was a few days after Draco’s latest attempt to convince himself to approach Hermione, and unbeknownst to him Hermione’s multiple realizations, that he found himself sitting on the couch in the common room staring into the flames in the fireplace until the opening of the portrait door broke his concentration. When he looked up, his jaw about hit the floor. Hermione walked in with her robe draped over her arm, the first few buttons of her shirt undone and her hair down. She glanced over to him and nodded her head at him before ascending the stairs to her dorm.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

He had never seen her look so good. With the buttons undone he got a glimpse of her cleavage and his eyes wanted to bug out of his head. Such simple changes and his world was turned upside down. He wondered where she had come from looking like that. Had she found someone to be with? Had he missed his chance? Damn but he needed to find out somehow.

As he was pondering her appearance, she walked back into the common room looking like one of his fantasies. She had on a top that didn’t cover much or leave much to the imagination but, ironically, it left plenty to imagine. It was a tank top that only came to mid tummy and hugged her breasts so lovingly. His mouth watered at the sight of her tits being so openly on display. Then he noticed her shorts, if you could call them that. They barely covered her arse and molded to her just as nicely as the tank did. Draco inwardly groaned. She would be the death of him. It was a good thing he was already sitting down. If he stood up now he was likely to pass out from blood loss!

Did she have any clue what she was doing to him? She had stretched out on the opposite couch with her homework and seemed oblivious to his discomfort. After a few hours of being tortured by her just lying there, the little minx had the nerve to stretch. Her tank rose up to just under her breasts and his mouth suddenly went dry. He couldn’t help the quiet groan that slipped out but she either hadn’t heard it or was ignoring him. Draco shifted his position on the couch subtly to help relieve the tightness in his pants.

He sat there, watching her out of the corner of his eye until she got up and went back to her room. As soon as her door closed he jumped up and strode quickly to his own room. He locked the door and silenced his room before pulling his slacks off and promptly stroking himself to release. It was the most powerful orgasm to date for him. He looked forward to his dreams that night and dreaded them as well. He only dreaded them because he knew he would wake up one hell of a hard-on, which wasn’t anything new.

The next night there was another torture awaiting him when he returned from Quidditch practice. She had music playing out of some strange device and was dancing around the common room. So far she hadn’t noticed him so he stepped back into the shadows to watch her. Who knew Hermione Granger had moves? The sexy witch could dance. Her moves weren’t over the top or obscene but they were sexy as hell.

Hermione was enjoying herself. She hadn’t danced with abandon in too long. Draco was at Quidditch practice so she had the room to herself for a time. She got so caught up with dancing that she forgot he would be returning. She was dressed in her muggle jeans and a tee shirt with the speakers plugged into her mp3 player, blaring the music. She hadn’t heard the door open nor had she seen it due to having closed her eyes while dancing. If she had seen the look on Draco’s face and the lust and pure male appreciation shining in his eyes she would have known her plans were for naught. But she hadn’t seen any of this.

When her song ended, Hermione checked the time and realized that he should have been back already. Had she missed him coming in? Was he held up at practice? Had he come in and not like her dancing? All these thoughts and many more danced through her mind. Oh well, maybe next time she would be “caught” by him. For now, she turned the volume down and went over to the table to start on her homework.

Draco waited until she was engrossed in her work before he moved a muscle. Once he was sure her attention was elsewhere he slipped from the room. He had noticed the look on her face after she had checked the time. Was she worried about him? Had she wanted him to catch her dancing? Or was he reading too much into it? He just shrugged and changed out of his practice robes and headed down to shower.

Hermione hadn’t heard Draco enter or exit his room at all but she had caught the sound of the bathroom door shutting. Well, looks like she stopped too soon; maybe next time. However she thought now would be a good time to encounter him when he came out of the bathroom. She waited until the water was turned off before heading to the door to wait. She would be ready to knock as soon as she heard his hand turn the knob.

Just when Draco went to exit the bathroom he came face to face with Hermione. He took a step back at her nearness. He had just taken care of his latest erection because of her and now he was starting to tent his lounge pants. Damn but did she have any clue just how her mere presence turned his blood to fire?

“Oh, Draco, sorry. I just really need to use the bathroom. Are you finished?” she asked.

“I am, it’s all yours” was his reply in a husky voice.

“Thanks.” Hermione said while brushing past him, deliberately touching as much of his body as she could. Holy Merlin, he smelled really good and the heat from his body penetrated her clothes as if she wasn’t wearing any. After using the toilet and washing her hands, Hermione just stood in the bathroom for a few minutes, inhaling his scent. It was intoxicating to her. She hadn’t really been close to him and knew that she needed to be careful, lest she swoon and make a fool of herself.

When Hermione exited the bathroom, Draco was lounging on the couch with his school work. How can one man look so damn good, she couldn’t help but wonder? He was a walking wet dream and seemed to be unaware of it. She wasn’t sure if he’d always been this way, probably not, but the past didn’t matter. It was the here and now that did and he seemed totally clueless what he did to her. She felt her knickers getting wet and decided to sit at the table tonight.

She knew she would have to step up her plans before she could make a fool of herself before she knew for sure about his feelings towards her. As she sat there staring off into space instead of reading, she failed to see Draco watching her. He inhaled sharply when he saw the look on her face. She was concentrating on something and he would bet his entire inheritance it was naughty thoughts. How he wished he knew who they were about.

He hadn’t missed her brushing against him as they crossed paths at the bathroom door. It seemed to him that she had purposely leaned into his space to brush against him. Gods, could she really be interested in him? Had she purposely waited for him to open the door so she could feel him? He had thoroughly enjoyed feeling her body pressed against his, even if it was only for a few moments. Her breasts had gently pressed into his bicep and it had taken all his control not to push her against the door frame and snog her senseless. Would she have let him?

It was a few days later when Hermione tried again. This time she had come in after doing her patrols and saw Draco sitting on the couch. His head was bowed over something so she crept up behind him and leaned over his shoulder. When he tilted his head slightly she turned to quietly ask him what he was reading. Instead of answering her, Draco turned his head to look at her. Then he moved his face the few centimeters to capture her lips and snaked his hand into her curls.

Draco had been sitting on the couch reading his Arithmancy textbook when he heard the portrait door open. He sat still as he felt Hermione walk up to the back of the couch. What he hadn’t expected was for her to lean over his shoulder. When he tilted his head just a bit, to see what she would do, he had been pleasantly surprised to feel her move closer and quietly ask him what he was reading. With her so close to him, Draco let his desire overrule any insecurities he had. Instead of answering, he had turned his face towards her and kissed her.

When she hadn’t pulled away but instead tapped her tongue against his lips, Draco groaned and snaked his hand into her curls to pull her closer. The kiss quickly became passionate and both moaned with pleasure of finally getting what they wanted for too long. When they broke the kiss, needing to breathe, Draco licked her bottom lip making her eyes flutter shut. Hermione was surprised by the amount of chemistry they seemed to have. She knew they had some but not to this degree. His kiss alone had set her blood on fire, sending electricity shooting through her entire body. She could kiss him all night and it still wouldn’t be enough.

“You have any idea how long I’ve wanted to do that?” Draco asked her, his voice an octave or two lower due to his desire.

“I might.” She replied breathlessly.

“Then come here so I can kiss you properly.” He said, his eyes darkening with undisguised lust. It made Hermione shiver with anticipation.

As she made her way around the couch Draco leaned over and stretched out his lithe body. When Hermione was by his side he pulled her down on top of him. Her breath hitched when their bodies came into full contact. As she looked at his handsome face, Draco closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her body against his. He slowly slid his hands down her back to her bum and gave it a gentle squeeze. He opened his eyes slowly when he heard her breath hitch.

Hermione leaned down and captured his lips in a slow and sensual kiss, making them both moan in pleasure. When his tongue slid across her lips, asking for entrance, she gladly parted hers. As they lay on the couch leisurely exploring the other’s mouth, neither could believe just good and right it felt. Never had they had such a reaction to someone before.

When Draco’s hands slid under her skirt, Hermione draped her legs on either side of his, giving him permission to explore. She squirmed against him when his hands slipped under her knickers while Draco growled. While massaging her fleshy globes, Draco pushed her down onto his hardness. The friction was heavenly and apparently she agreed if her grinding was any sign.

When Hermione shifted slightly and then moaned loudly, Draco realized she had found the right spot to stimulate her clit, so he happily assisted. His hands gripped her arse to pull her harder against him while his hips bucked into her. Hermione’s moans soon turned to keening when her orgasm crashed over her.

After catching her breath, Hermione opened her eyes to see his steel gray eyes had turned to molten silver, she shivered at the promise they held. When she moved to bend her knees, Draco quietly enlarged the couch so they could be more comfortable. Hermione rose up to her knees and continued to grind against his erection. She watched as Draco’s eyes rolled back and he let out a growl. Then he moved his hands to the front of her body and let them wonder.

Not being happy about the cloth barrier, Hermione spelled their clothes away. When skin met skin, Draco’s eyes flew open and he gasped. The heat from her body was almost his undoing. Then to see her in all her beautiful, imperfect glory…he suddenly needed to feel her against him, all of her. He sat up quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist to steady her and pulled her to his chest. The moment contact was made both young lovers sighed their pleasure.

The feel of chest against chest and groin against groin was simply blissful. After a few minutes of just feeling their skin against the other’s, Hermione slowly started rocking her hips. She was amazed how good it felt to just slide against his shaft, coating it with her juices. Draco responded by kissing her neck, shoulders and working his way down to her breasts. They were even better than in his fantasies.

He circled around one breast several times before latching onto the nipple. As soon as his mouth covered her pebbled nipple, Hermione threw her head back and angled her pelvis to rub her clit against his hard as steel erection. Within a few strokes, Hermione came, gripping his hair and squeezing her thighs.

Draco gave her a moment to calm down before he gently laid her back on the couch. As he hovered over her, he couldn’t help but admire the beauty she was. Her body was scarred like his, but to him, he had never seen a more beautiful witch. The scars she had only showed her strength and increased his desire for her. When he felt her wrap her legs around his waist, Draco closed his eyes and moaned low. Gods, she felt amazing. Then her small hand reached between them to grasp his member. When she started using the head of his cock to stimulate her clit, Draco almost came. The fact she was using him to give herself pleasure was almost too much. But he watched her in awe. She was stunning. Then he watched her fall apart beneath him only to line him up and dig her heels in to push him into her.

When he was fully sheathed, they both shuddered at the feeling. Draco started moving as soon as Hermione opened her eyes. He wanted to watch her and her him as he gave her pleasure. His thrusts were slow and sure in the beginning, he wanted this to last as long as possible for them both. After some time of slow and sensual, Hermione raked her nails down Draco’s back, causing him to thrust harder and growl. When she did it again, Draco got the message and sped up his ministrations.

Within a few pounding thrusts Hermione felt herself fall over the edge again moaning Draco’s name. It took all of Draco’s willpower to not come when her walls clamped down, almost painfully, on him. Instead, he managed to fuck her through it and continued to pound in to her. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer so he snaked his hand between their bodies and started rubbing her clit. When Hermione felt him stimulate her clit again, she felt her body respond with a power she had never felt before. It took only a half dozen circles on her clit before Draco felt her walls start to flutter around him. He increased his thrusts as sweat started to bead on his forehead and back. After several powerful thrusts, burying him as deeply as he could go, both he and Hermione exploded in rapture.

When their orgasms passed and the two were trying to catch their breathes, Draco laid just to the side of Hermione. Still mostly on her but not enough to crush her or make it hard for her to breathe. He laid his head next to hers and enjoyed the feeling of just being with her and inside her, then she wrapped her arms around him and they both slipped off into peaceful slumber.


End file.
